vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Magia Ancestral
La magia ancestral es una forma extremadamente poderosa de brujería que se practicaba comúnmente entre las brujas de Nueva Orleans. Similar a la Magia Espiritual, la Magia Ancestral extraía energía del poder de los Ancestros, la totalidad de todas las brujas que habían sido consagradas al suelo de Nueva Orleans y permanecían unidas a la tierra como espíritus. Sin embargo, la Magia Ancestral estaba limitada al área donde los antepasados de la bruja estaban enterrados. Sin acceso a los restos, oa la tierra en la que están consagrados, las brujas que practicaban Magia Ancestral se quedaron sin tal poder y tuvieron que buscar otras formas de magia. Como resultado, las brujas ancestrales estaban muy comprometidas con sus familias y su aquelarre, y las líneas de sangre de las familias de brujas en la comunidad por lo general se remontaban a siglos atrás. Desde el lanzamiento de los Antepasados del Pozo Ancestral, las brujas de Nueva Orleans ya no pueden practicar Magia Ancestral. Historia Genevieve explicó que el Plano Ancestral (el hogar de todos los Ancestros), fue creado para separar a las brujas muertas de Nueva Orleans del Otro Lado; un purgatorio espiritual mundial creado por una bruja extremadamente poderosa llamada Qetsiyah para atrapar a todos los seres sobrenaturales en la muerte. Este es probablemente el origen de la Magia Ancestral, y parece seguir siendo una fuente tradicional de magia para el aquelarre de brujas que residen en Nueva Orleans, aunque se puede suponer que la Magia Ancestral se practica en otras partes del mundo. La magia ancestral funciona mediante la magia de una bruja viviente que se conecta con la magia de los ancestros muertos de las brujas y permite que fluya a través de ellas a través de la conexión natural de las brujas con la tierra. Para mantener su magia ancestral fluyendo, cualquier aquelarre que practique esta forma de magia debe realizar un ritual cada trescientos años más o menos que se conoce como la Cosecha. Durante el ritual de la Cosecha, cuatro brujas son sacrificadas, y sus muertes resultan en la liberación de toda su energía mágica de vuelta a la tierra para apaciguar a sus antepasados. A cambio, los antepasados resucitan a las cuatro brujas sacrificadas en la Cosecha, a través de otro ritual realizado por un Anciano del Aquelarre. La resurrección de las cuatro brujas sacrificadas es el paso final para fortalecer la conexión del aquelarre a la magia de sus antepasados, otorgando más poder a todas las brujas vivientes de la comunidad. Además, las cuatro chicas de la cosecha también se vuelven más poderosas después de que han vuelto a la vida como una recompensa por su sacrificio a su aquelarre. Si el ritual de la Cosecha no se completa, la comunidad recibirá primero una advertencia en forma de una serie de desastres naturales, cada uno más intenso que el anterior: los primeros terremotos sacudirán la ciudad, luego tormentas de viento increíblemente fuertes, seguidas por torrenciales lluvia, y finalmente, el fuego comenzará a envolver a la comunidad. Después, las brujas en el aquelarre comenzarán lentamente a perder su magia hasta que "dejen de ser brujas por completo", pero en realidad dejan de tener acceso a la Magia Ancestral. Para continuar su tradición de Magia Ancestral, cuando muere una bruja de Nueva Orleans, el aquelarre debe consagrar el cuerpo de su compañera bruja realizando un ritual para asegurar que el espíritu del difunto se una a sus antepasados y que su magia recargue la tierra, permitiendo que la magia de esa línea de sangre específica de brujas continúe fluyendo. Este proceso permite que los descendientes/familiares vivos continúen recurriendo a la magia de la bruja fallecida, incluso después de su muerte. A través de The Originals Temporada Uno Ocho meses antes del comienzo de la serie The Originals, el Aquelarre del Barrio Francés intentó comenzar el ritual de la cosecha como lo habían planeado, sacrificando a cuatro adolescentes en su aquelarre: Monique Deveraux, Davina Claire, Abigail y Cassie. Sin embargo, muchos miembros de la comunidad no estaban de acuerdo con el ritual, debido a que muchos creían que el ritual de Harvest realizado infrecuentemente no era más que un mito similar al Arca de Noé. Estos escépticos incluían a Sophie Deveraux (tía de Monique), el padre Kieran y Marcel Gerard, el último de los cuales tenía una regla personal contra dañar a los niños. A pérdida de opciones, el Padre Kieran envió a Marcel a intervenir antes de que las niñas pudieran ser sacrificadas. Sin embargo, Marcel llegó demasiado tarde para hacer lo que le dijeron, y dos de las cuatro niñas ya habían sido degolladas como una ofrenda a sus antepasados. Inmediatamente mató a Bastianna, el Anciano realizando el ritual, esperando que su muerte pusiera fin al evento, pero Agnes, otra Anciana, logró sacrificar a Monique antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla. Finalmente, Marcel pudo salvar a Davina de ser sacrificada, pero antes de que pudiera llevársela, (junto con Sophie) fueron testigos de cómo la magia de Monique fluía de su cuerpo hacia Davina a través de su mano extendida. Debido a que Davina era la única chica Harvest que no fue sacrificada en el primer intento de realizar la Cosecha, el poder mágico de las otras tres chicas fluyó dentro de ella, en lugar de regresar a la tierra para apaciguar a sus antepasados como era debido. Esto significaba que el ritual de la Cosecha no estaba completo, y hasta que Davina fue sacrificada, el paso final en el ritual conocido como la Cosecha no podía realizarse, dejando a las tres niñas sacrificadas atrapadas en el limbo en el ínterin. Cuando Sophie vio que la magia de su sobrina Monique se internaba en Davina, se dio cuenta de que el ritual de la Cosecha era real después de todo. Se sintió culpable por su parte en arruinar la Cosecha, que su misión fue encontrar a Davina y matarla para completar el ritual, de modo que el aquelarre finalmente pudiera realizar la Cosecha y resucitar a Monique. Sophie y su hermana, Jane-Anne, que era la madre de Monique, estaban tan comprometidas con su plan que Jane-Anne sacrificó su propia vida para asegurarse de que el ritual de la Cosecha finalmente se completaría. Casi un año después, Davina comenzó a tener dificultades para controlar el inmenso poder que poseía como resultado de la Cosecha, que fue la primera señal de que algo andaba mal. Entonces, Davina perdió por completo el control de su magia, lo que provocó que Nueva Orleans comenzara a experimentar desastres naturales. Sophie le explicó a Marcel y a los vampiros originales Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah Mikaelson que los desastres fueron una advertencia para las brujas de que se estaban quedando sin tiempo para completar la cosecha. Primero, se produjo una secuencia de terremotos que hizo que todos los habitantes humanos y sobrenaturales de Nueva Orleans estuvieran extremadamente confundidos y nerviosos. Aunque los Originales y Marcel eran escépticos de la explicación de Sophie, asumiendo que solo estaba tratando de asustarlos para que la ayudaran, pero cuando los vientos extremadamente poderosos comenzaron a soplar a través de la ciudad, se dieron cuenta de que Sophie estaba diciendo la verdad. Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah permitieron a Sophie a regañadientes consagrar los restos de su madre, lo que permitió a Sophie absorber su poder y convertirse en anciana, debido a que los Ancianos son las únicas brujas en un aquelarre ancestral que pueden realizar el ritual Harvest, y todos Ancianos de sus covens habían sido asesinados. Luego, después de mucho debate, Davina finalmente accedió a permitir que Sophie la sacrificara para completar la cosecha, y Sophie usó un athame ceremonial para degollarla. Después, Sophie intentó completar el Reaping, en el cual las cuatro chicas serían resucitadas, pero después de varios intentos fallidos, se hizo evidente para todos los presentes que algo había salido mal, y que las cuatro chicas no regresarían. Después, se reveló que Celeste Dubois, una poderosa bruja oscura y una antigua amante de Elijah (que se reveló que había estado habitando el cuerpo de la bruja Sabine Laurent) secuestró el poder de la Cosecha para resucitar a tres brujas anteriormente fallecidas, todas de los cuales se sabía que guardaban rencor contra los vampiros, y los vampiros originales en particular: Genevieve, (que fue asesinada por Rebekah en 1919), Papa Tunde, (quien fue asesinado por Klaus en 1919) y Bastianna (asesinado por Marcel durante el primer intento de completar la cosecha). Como Marcel ya no estaba en posesión de Davina, no tenía forma de seguir controlando y restringiendo el uso de la magia en el Cuarto, por lo que el aquelarre comenzó rápidamente a practicar magia otra vez y aumentar su fuerza. Céleste, con la ayuda de sus amigos recién resucitados, comenzó a hacer movimientos contra los Originales como recompensa por desaires pasados contra ellos. Primero, Papa Tunde intentó usar su Magia de Sacrificio para matar a los tres Originales con el fin de vengarse de Klaus por matarlo a él y a sus hijos gemelos en 1919. Su plan también era matar a tantos vampiros como fuera posible para alimentar aún más su magia sacrificial. Una vez que Elijah, Hayley y Klaus intervinieron, Papa Tunde huyó al jardín, donde asesinó a todos los vampiros desecados sepultados allí y canalizó todo su poder mágico en su cuchillo. Luego, se encontró con Céleste y le dio permiso para sacrificarlo como su ofrenda final. Su magia también fue canalizada en la espada, lo que le dio la capacidad de causar un tormento incalculable a cualquiera que sea apuñalado con ella, ya sea humano o un Vampiro Original. Dado que la fuerza vital de las brujas resucitadas fue secuestrada lejos de las cuatro muchachas de la cosecha sacrificadas, la muerte de Papa Tunde resultó en la resurrección de Monique, y se despertó en su tumba en el Cementerio Lafayette. Más tarde, Céleste le reveló a Elijah que su intención era castigarlo por haber elegido a Klaus y a su familia en la década de 1800. Ella buscó su venganza torturando a Klaus con la espada de Papa Tunde, y torturando a Rebekah con recuerdos de su pasado con Genevieve. Genevieve ayudó a Céleste con su plan confesando a Klaus que fueron Rebekah y Marcel quienes convocaron a Mikael a Nueva Orleans en 1919 con la intención de expulsar a Klaus de la ciudad. Estos eventos causaron tal división entre los tres hermanos que Marcel fue exiliado del French Quarter y Rebekah fue exiliada por completo de Nueva Orleans. Cuando Céleste y Bastianna fueron asesinados (por Elijah y Marcel, respectivamente), su fuerza vital fue redireccionada a las niñas Harvest, y resultó en la resurrección de Abigail y Davina. Elijah finalmente asumió el puesto de Klaus como líder de la Facción, y rápidamente comenzó a acercarse a los representantes de las brujas (Genevieve) y los vampiros (Diego) con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo de paz entre las facciones sobrenaturales. Eventualmente, para consternación de las brujas y los vampiros, los hombres lobo también fueron llevados a negociaciones, y después de un discurso apasionado de Hayley, las cinco facciones finalmente lograron un acuerdo de paz, firmado por Elijah y Klaus (representando a los Originales). Genevieve, Diego, Hayley y Francesca Correa (representando a los humanos). Como muestra de solidaridad y respeto por el tratado de paz, los Mikaelson permitieron a Genevieve y al aquelarre celebrar una de sus fiestas tradicionales, La Fête des Bénédictions, donde la comunidad ofrece regalos a las brujas a cambio de sus bendiciones. Genevieve buscó usar la fiesta como un foro para presentar a las tres niñas de la cosecha resucitadas a la sociedad de Nueva Orleans. Ese día, Monique, Abigail y Davina intentaron un hechizo para comunicarse con los antepasados, quienes les dijeron (a través de Monique) que Genevieve necesitaba sacrificarse para finalmente resucitar a Cassie y completar la Cosecha, dando al aquelarre acceso completo a la Cosecha. poder durante un tiempo de creciente tensión entre las facciones sobrenaturales. Genevieve, que no estaba lista para morir, convenció al aquelarre de que quería hacer más trabajo para la comunidad de brujas antes de cumplir su deber con sus antepasados, y les informó que planeaba robar los grimorios de Esther para que pudieran usar sus poderosos hechizos. para empoderar a las brujas. En la fiesta, Monique confesó sus sentimientos sobre Davina a Genevieve, y comentó que Davina no merecía el honor de ser una niña de la cosecha porque no había sacrificado lo suficiente por la causa. Para "darle una lección", Genevieve organizó la fiesta para que Davina no recibiera ningún regalo de los otros miembros de la comunidad. Al final, Klaus, que se sentía mal de que Genevieve y Monique estuvieran siendo groseros con ella, le regaló un anillo Lapis Lazuli y el hechizo de anillo de la luz del día del grimorio de su madre (para su mejor amigo Josh) en disculpas por sus acciones previas contra ella. . La fiesta finalmente fue arruinada por Marcel, que tenía la intención de enviar un mensaje a la Facción al obligar a un grupo de tambores tribales a cortar sus muñecas en el medio de la fiesta, causando que todos los vampiros presentes se vieran vencidos por la sed de sangre. Aunque Elijah trató de convencer a los vampiros de que se relajaran, se cortó la electricidad y los vampiros aprovecharon la oscuridad alimentándose violentamente de los tambores y de muchos de los invitados de la fiesta humana. Esta primera violación del tratado de paz terminó con la muerte de todos los bateristas y muchos de los invitados del partido. La noche de la fiesta, Genevieve intentó y no pudo robar el grimorio de Esther del complejo de Mikaelson, con la esperanza de que obtenerlo le hiciera ganar el favor de los antepasados para mantenerla con vida. Cuando ella falló, Monique y el resto del aquelarre la confrontaron e insistieron en que ella necesitaba morir, porque el ataque de Marcel en la fiesta dejó en claro que las brujas necesitaban todo su poder para defenderse. Justo antes de que Monique estuviera a punto de matarla, los antepasados cambiaron de opinión en el último momento y le dijeron a Monique que Genevieve podría seguir viviendo. Pero, a cambio, exigieron otro sacrificio para ocupar el lugar de Genevieve, específicamente, el bebé aún no nacido de Hayley y Klaus. Después, Genevieve probó un acercamiento lento para acercarse a los Mikaelsons con el fin de tener acceso a Hayley y finalmente cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sin embargo, Monique no estaba satisfecha con sus métodos, y tomó el asunto en sus propias manos mediante el uso de un muñeco que representaba a Hayley para lanzar un hechizo para matarla (y en el proceso, el bebé). Sin embargo, Genevieve se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Monique y fue capaz de revertir el hechizo justo a tiempo para salvarlos a ambos. Más tarde, Genevieve se enojó con Monique, e insistió en que debido a que el bebé era en parte brujo, los antepasados necesitan que el bebé nazca antes de poder sacrificarse, por lo que las brujas para consagrar sus restos y su poder podrían alimentar a la comunidad de brujas. Genevieve más tarde llegó a un acuerdo con Klaus y Elijah para adaptar varios de los hechizos del grimorio de Esther para hacer los anillos de luna para los lobos de Hayley y Crescent como una excusa para estar en el recinto y alrededor de la familia. Desconocido para los Mikaelsons, Genevieve también había hecho un trato con Francesca Correa, que estaba suministrando las piedras de cianita negra para los anillos. Las condiciones de su trato fueron las siguientes; Genevieve encantaría las piedras con el hechizo, usando la sangre de Klaus como fuente de energía para impulsar las piedras, y luego se las daría a Francesca y sus hermanos, quienes se revelaron como hombres lobo que habían pretendido ser humanos durante décadas. A cambio, Francesca permitiría que Genevieve se llevara a Hayley, a quien las brujas pensaban matar tan pronto como ella había dado a luz, así como también al bebé. Su plan tuvo éxito con pocas complicaciones; dado que las piedras se basaban en el poder de Klaus, lo debilitaron hasta el punto de no poder tomar represalias contra los lobos o las brujas durante la luna llena. Sin embargo, como Hayley trató de luchar contra sus captores, experimentó un desprendimiento de la placenta, lo que provocó que empezara a trabajar antes de tiempo. Genevieve, Monique y Abigail llevaron a Hayley a la iglesia de Santa Ana para el nacimiento. Klaus escuchó los gritos de Hayley en las calles y estalló en la iglesia para detenerlos, pero debido a la inmensa fuerza del poder combinado de Abigail y Monique combinada con la debilidad residual de Klaus de los anillos de luz de la luna, quedó atrapado en la pared y no pudo para defenderse mientras veía a Hayley dar a luz a su hijo. Una vez que nació el bebé, Hayley le pidió que la abrazara, y Genevieve le permitió un momento con su hijo antes de que Monique le cortara la garganta a Hayley, como una ofrenda adicional, o simplemente para evitar que tomara represalias. Klaus los amenazó a todos con violencia, pero no pudo moverse hasta que las brujas se llevaron al bebé y se marcharon. Genevieve, Monique y Abigail llevaron al bebé al cementerio de Lafayette, donde planearon completar la ofrenda tan pronto como la luna llena desapareció del cielo de la mañana. Abigail y Monique hablaron en privado en una de las tumbas, y todas admitieron que esperaban que Genevieve no fuera capaz de sacrificar al bebé para poder matarla y finalmente recuperar a su amiga Cassie, la última niña Harvest. Mientras tanto, Elijah y Klaus registraron el cementerio para encontrar al bebé, solo para darse cuenta de que las brujas habían establecido una poderosa ilusión que los guiaba en círculos para que no pudieran encontrar el sitio ritual. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Hayley se despertó en la iglesia en transición, ya que murió con la sangre del bebé en su sistema. La sangre del bebé también era necesaria para que Hayley sobreviviera a su transición a un híbrido, y como resultado, su cuerpo podía conducirla hacia su bebé como una especie de instinto de supervivencia. Los tres usaron esta habilidad para encontrar el altar donde las tres brujas estaban a punto de sacrificar al bebé. Monique y Abigail rápidamente los vieron acercándose al altar y unieron sus manos, revelando que tenían toda la fuerza del poder mágico de cada bruja enterrada y consagrada en el cementerio. Esto les dio un poder tan inmenso que los dos pudieron luchar fácilmente contra ellos. Klaus, Hayley y Elijah comenzaron a luchar contra la magia de las brujas, y finalmente, Klaus mató a Abigail para romper el vínculo con el poder de sus antepasados. Hayley luchó violentamente contra Genevieve para evitar que pudiera sacrificar al bebé, pero mientras peleaban, Monique agarró el cuchillo y se preparó para completar el sacrificio ella misma. Antes de que Monique pudiera matar al bebé, Marcel llegó y rompió su regla fundamental de no lastimar a los niños al matar a Monique con la Estrella del Diablo, protegiendo al bebé de la muerte. Elijah y Hayley encadenaron a Genevieve en una tumba en el cementerio y la interrogaron en busca de respuestas sobre por qué ella hizo lo que hizo. Genevieve revela que Esther, que se convirtió en una bruja de Nueva Orleans cuando los Mikaelson permitieron a Sophie consagrar su cuerpo en suelo de Nueva Orleans, fue el antepasado que dio el decreto para matar al hijo de Klaus y Hayley. Ella también sugirió que Esther es actualmente la líder de los antepasados, aunque no ha sido confirmada. Genevieve insistió en que debido a que Esther lo decretó, las brujas de Nueva Orleans deben obedecer su orden, y les informó que mientras el bebé esté vivo, las brujas de Nueva Orleans continuarán viniendo por ella para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Elijah y Hayley estaban indignados por las tácticas de Esther contra su propia familia, así como por las acciones de Genevieve, y finalmente Hayley la mató apuñalándola en el estómago con la espada que planeaba utilizar para sacrificar al bebé. Al final de From a Cradle to a Grave, se insinúa que Esther ha vuelto de entre los muertos en el cuerpo de Cassie, la última chica Harvest restante. También se sugiere que Finn, su hijo mayor, también haya resucitado para ayudarla, que posee el cuerpo de una bruja llamada Vincent Griffith. Temporada Tres En Give 'Em Hell Kid, Vincent trató de seguir adelante con el plan de su ex esposa de aislar a los Ancestros y su conexión con los vivos. Vincent, con la ayuda de Davina Claire, usó un objeto mágico que absorbería todo el poder del Ancestro. El plan tuvo éxito y los Ancestros fueron separados de la tierra de los vivos, cortando el acceso de las brujas a la Magia Ancestral también. Temporada Cuatro En High Water and a Devil's Daughter, con el surgimiento de The Hollow, Elijah ideó un plan para mantener a raya al Hollow, pero para hacerlo, el vínculo con los Ancestros tuvo que restablecerse utilizando el Harvest Ritual. Vincent se negó a hacerlo, citando que la mayoría de las brujas no estaban interesadas en sacrificar a sus hijas. A pesar de las afirmaciones de Vincent, Elijah fue a sus espaldas para comenzar el ritual, eligiendo a cuatro jóvenes brujas y matándolas, lo que obligó a Vincent a completarlo. Cuando los Antepasados negaron a Vincent, recurrió a Davina y ella aceptó las ofrendas y las cuatro brujas resucitaron. El plan de Elijah funcionó y el vínculo entre las brujas vivas y muertas se reestableció nuevamente, por lo tanto, trayendo nuevamente Magia Ancestral a Nueva Orleans. Temporada Cinco En There in the Disappearing Light, la magia ancestral es abolida de Nueva Orleans después de que Vincent le muestra a Ivy que sus Ancestros existen en el Pozo Ancestral en horror, sin conocer nunca la paz. Él le dice que mientras ellos, los descendientes vivos, obtienen poder de ellos y se hacen más fuertes, los Ancestros languidecen como cada espíritu nuevo consagrado al Pozo. Trivia *Magia Ancestral es mencionada por primera vez por Sophie Deveraux. *Davina fue capaz de detectar cuándo las brujas usan la magia ancestral en el Barrio Francés, probablemente debido a que posee todo el poder de la Cosecha antes de que finalmente se completara. *No se sabe si los practicantes de Magia Ancestral generalmente son igualmente poderosos para las brujas que practican otras formas de magia, pero muchas brujas ancestrales han demostrado ser notablemente más poderosas que las brujas que practican otras formas de magia. *Como lo demuestran los destinos de Sophie y Genevieve, los practicantes de Magia Ancestral están completamente sujetos a la regla y la ira de sus antepasados, a pesar del gran poder al que tienen acceso. La desobediencia, la traición o el incumplimiento de las órdenes de los Ancestros generalmente resultan en que la bruja sea herida o sentenciada a muerte. **Sophie fue asesinada como resultado de un decreto de los Ancestros, debido a su falta de fe en el ritual de la Cosecha y la Magia Ancestral en general, así como su disposición a rechazar su herencia de brujas. Los Ancestros condenaron a muerte a Sophie usando a su sobrina con el cerebro lavado, Monique, quien la hechizó y la desangra en la calle. *Sophie Deveraux ha sugerido que las brujas ancestrales solo pueden practicar la magia dentro de los límites de la ciudad donde están enterrados sus antepasados, pero nunca se ha demostrado en la práctica. *En Dance Back from the Grave, Papa Tunde, durante su traslado a Nueva Orleans, declaró que practicaba magia ancestral a pesar de no ser nativo del territorio, lo que significa que la magia ancestral se practica fuera de Nueva Orleans. Además, Marcel le dice a Rebekah que hizo preguntas, por "la bruja más peligrosa" mientras estaba en el extranjero, lo que significa que otros lugares en el mundo practican tales magias.